Rugged Leather
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV Misc LeatherScrap 02 |name=Rugged Leather |quality=Common |stack=20 |vendor= |sell= |ilvl=50 }} Rugged Leather is used mainly by Leatherworkers to create various leather armor. Source Rugged Leather is the last stage of non-Outland leather skinned directly from normal monsters(lvl 55-60). Leatherworkers with 250 skill can create a Rugged Leather from six Thick Leathers. Good locations to farm rugged leather include: *Fungal Rock in Un'Goro Crater, killing the s *Ice Thistle Hills in Winterspring, killing s in and around the cave; bears and chimaera can also be killed to the north *Dark Portal in Blasted Lands, killing the around the crater. They also have a small chance of dropping s, which start the repeatable quest . see also: Places to farm As an Ingredient Rugged Leather is used in the following recipes: Blacksmithing * Corruption (Sword) * Dawn's Edge * Enchanted Battlehammer * Huge Thorium Battleaxe * Imperial Plate Belt * Imperial Plate Shoulders * Ornate Thorium Handaxe * Thorium Boots * Volcanic Hammer Enchanting * Enchanted Leather Engineering * Dark Iron Rifle * Field Repair Bot 74A * Large Blue Rocket Cluster * Large Green Rocket Cluster * Large Red Rocket Cluster * Lifelike Mechanical Toad * Masterwork Target Dummy * Powerful Seaforium Charge Leatherworking * Black Dragonscale Breastplate * Black Dragonscale Leggings * Black Dragonscale Shoulders * Blue Dragonscale Breastplate * Blue Dragonscale Leggings * Blue Dragonscale Shoulders * Chimeric Boots * Chimeric Gloves * Chimeric Leggings * Chimeric Vest * Chromatic Cloak * Dawn Treaders * Devilsaur Gauntlets * Devilsaur Leggings * Frostsaber Boots * Frostsaber Gloves * Frostsaber Leggings * Frostsaber Tunic * Girdle of Insight * Green Dragonscale Breastplate * Green Dragonscale Gauntlets * Green Dragonscale Leggings * Heavy Scorpid Belt * Heavy Scorpid Bracers * Heavy Scorpid Gauntlet * Heavy Scorpid Helm * Heavy Scorpid Leggings * Heavy Scorpid Shoulders * Heavy Scorpid Vest * Hide of the Wild * Ironfeather Breastplate * Ironfeather Shoulders * Living Breastplate * Living Leggings * Living Shoulders * Might of the Timbermaw * Mongoose Boots * Red Dragonscale Breastplate * Rugged Armor Kit * Runic Leather Armor * Runic Leather Belt * Runic Leather Bracers * Runic Leather Gauntlets * Runic Leather Headband * Runic Leather Pants * Runic Leather Shoulders * Shifting Cloak * Stormshroud Armor * Stormshroud Pants * Stormshroud Shoulders * Swift Flight Bracers * Volcanic Breastplate * Volcanic Leggings * Volcanic Shoulders * Warbear Harness * Warbear Woolies * Wicked Leather Armor * Wicked Leather Belt * Wicked Leather Bracers * Wicked Leather Gauntlets * Wicked Leather Headband * Wicked Leather Pants Tailoring * Felcloth Boots * Felcloth Shoulders * Runecloth Bag * Runecloth Boots * Runecloth Gloves * Runecloth Shoulders * Soul Pouch Patch changes External links Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft enchanting ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft engineering ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft tailoring ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft common items Category:World of Warcraft skinning crafted items